FAQ's
faq-icon.png *'Why can't I repair some of my troops?' : Troops that your allies send through guild cannot be repaired. They can be sold though if you prefer other units in your army *'How do I get medals?' : Attacking other players through 'Multiplayer' and winning is the only way to earn medals. You will be rewarded 1000 medals initially when you reach Level 4 *'How can I change my name?' : You can change your name by tapping on the Level indicator on the top left part of your base screen. It is free for the first 3 times *'How can I join a guild?' : You have to build a Level 1 Guild Hall to join an alliance. You will require a Level 2 Guild Hall, 50k silver and 50 kmagic to create your own alliance *'Can I play the game offline?' : No. Druid Defenders has to be played online to ensure you experience all the new features and thoroughly enjoy the multiplayer aspect of the game *'Can I continue my game on a new device?' : Yes, you can! Contact dd-support@kiwiup.com with the following information : - Old Game Profile name and e-mail address associated with it : - New Game Profile name and e-mail address associated with it *'How does the Base Shield work?' : A Base Shield protects the player from being attacked by other players. If the protected player launches an attack on another player, the Shield will be lost. A new player is given a 24 hours Base Shield to build up an army and prepare for the fun times in the game. Also if your base is attacked to less than half health by another player, an automatic shield for 8 hours is given to help you rebuild the troops and prepare yourself to exact revenge *'I lost my Gold. What do I do?' : Send a mail through the Customer Support button in the game "Settings" section. We have a team of experts who will check your account logs and assist you in coming to a happy solution for the issue *'Can my allies send me troops?' : Yes. They can send you troops that you have already trained and this supply count will depend on your Guild Hall level. The units sent through guild will be adjusted to the level of research that you have done for each unit *'How do I upgrade my troops?' : You can research each unit in the Armory building to Level 5 at the moment. *'What are the brown crates that are scattered around my base?' : Collect them immediately! The crates respawn with goodies every few minutes. You can get Gold, Silver and Magic from them *'There is someone abusive in the chatroom. How do I report them?' : You can tap on their name in Chat and tap on the Red Cross at the end of the line to block his chats forever *'Why can't I repair some of my troops?' : Troops that your allies send through guild cannot be repaired. They can be sold though if you prefer other units in your army *'How can I attack a particular person in the game?' : If someone has attacked you, you can tap on the 'Logs' section of your 'Hall Of Chiefs' building and there is a 'Retaliate' button to attack them back. You can view players near your medal count through the Local Leaderboard which can be found by scrolling down on the Leaderboard. To ensure that a player cannot attack another player who is at a much lower level, their base will not be shown in the Attack List *'Why can't I train more troops?' : It appears you've reached the max limit of Supply. You will need to upgrade or build more Practice Fields *'Why can't I upgrade my Hall of Chief to level 4' : You will need to upgrade all your resource storage to level 8 to upgrade Hall of Chief to 4 *'Where is my reward?' : '''Any reward you win in game need to be collected from Druid's Den in Hall of Chief under "Rewards" section * '''My game is crashing and receive "Out of Memory" error? : In order to fix this issue, you will need to close down all other applications that are running in the background, remove background display image which might free up some memory. Also keep in mind that if you run the game for a long period of time then the memory consumption goes up. So it's best to "Force Close" your Druid Defenders application in a frequent manner, just to make sure the game doesn't crash * I'm having issues with Googleplay and receive "Googleplay invalid package error"? : This is an issue with Google Playstore. Please follow the below steps to troubleshoot. : - Go to Settings : - Head over to Applications : - Open all Applications/manage applications : - Move onto Google Playstore : - Clear data and clear cache : - Try to uninstall Playstore updates. For this, head over to Settings --> manage applications --> All applications --> Locate playstore and uninstall updates : - Clear Google services Framework data. For this, head over to Settings --> manage applications --> All applications --> Locate Google services Framework and clear data : - Now, there might be a possibility that Playstore will face force close problem. It often happens. So, head over to Settings --> manage applications --> All applications --> Google Playstore and uninstall updates : - Reboot your device * I'm experiencing issues with game loading. What should I do? : Please "Force Stop" or "Force Close" the game from Application settings and then try. If this doesn't help then hit "Clear data" for Druid Defenders from Application settings and see it this helps. Also, make sure you have the game client updated to the latest version * Will I lose game data by hitting on "Clear data" in application settings? : No, not really, you won't lose game data if you hit "Clear data". However, the game client will re-download few of the assets after Clear data though. So, do not panic if you see Level 1 buildings in your base, just give it some time to re-download the images back to it's original : Any reward you win in game need to be collected from Druid'd Den in Hall of Chief under "Rewards" section